finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Bartz Klauser/Dissidia (PSP)
Bartz Klauser is one of the main characters on the side of Cosmos in Dissidia Final Fantasy. Cheerful and friendly, he searches for the Crystals along with Zidane. In Dissidia, Bartz represents the Mime job. Crystal and Attire Bartz's design is a composite of his ingame color scheme and Amano's artwork. On the other hand, his alternate outfit is directly based on a second design by Amano, which depicts him with a zebra-striped shirt and pants, and white hair. Bartz's crystalized version is cyan colored. Bartz's crystal is an ordinary purple Crystal reminiscent of the crystal shards used in Final Fantasy V to get a new job. Story Destiny Odyssey VIII After Squall saves Bartz and Zidane from the imitations, he is asked by them to come along to look for the Crystals together. But as Squall states he is more comfortable by himself, Bartz gives him a Chocobo feather as a good luck charm. Destiny Odyssey IX Bartz and Zidane propose a contest to see who will catch a Crystal first. However, their competition was cut short, as Bartz is captured by Kefka, who then fights Zidane. Destiny Odyssey V After Bartz comes to, he finds himself in the hands of the Warriors of Chaos. Overhearing a conversation between Kefka and Kuja that Bartz' capture was a mistake and the trap was meant for Zidane, Bartz makes his escape. Then Bartz overhears a discussion between the Emperor, Ultimecia and Sephiroth concerning the fellow villians that fight only for destruction. Bartz is then spotted and makes his escape, and the Emperor and Ultimecia hope that pursuing Bartz would lead them to Exdeath, who was holding a Crystal that Bartz snatches away without a second thought. Bartz then runs into Golbez and fights him beforing continuing to look for Zidane. Bartz eventually finds Zidane and is suprised to see that Squall is with him. But when Bartz shows him a Crystal he has caught, they find that it was no more then a trap that teleports Zidane to the mercy of Kuja. Bartz laments that all of this was his fault and Squall gives him back the Chocobo feather before running into Exdeath. Bartz, tired of running, decides to fight and defeat him. After this, the Chocobo feather turns into a Crystal. Shade Impulse Bartz, Squall and Zidane reunited with the other Warriors of Cosmos before all of them approached Cosmos, who is then disentragrated by Chaos. Realizing Cosmos sacrificed her life and that it is up to them, the Warriors run through their enemies one more time before eventually defeating Chaos himself. Finding themselves in the reformed world of the original Final Fantasy, each warrior returns to their respective homeworlds. Battle Bartz is described as an "Ultility Player", as in arranging the weapons and skills of the other warriors of Cosmos in order to create his own combos, which are versatile and fast-paced. His HP attacks are original attacks from other characters, and for his Chase sequences, he simply uses his bare fists. Brave Attacks HP Attacks Brave to HP Attacks EX Mode Bartz's EX Mode consists of Mastering his Job Class, coloring his cape red and gaining three floating stars above his head. It grants him the Regen status and access to Goblin Punch (performed by pressing R+Square), a quick, short-ranged HP attack. His EX Burst, Rapid-Fire Dual Wield Spellblades, refers to an incredibly powerful combination of abilities commonly used in Final Fantasy V, which has Bartz imbuing his friend's weapons and attacking with the four elements, Fire for the Onion Sword and Revolver, Water for the Brotherhood and Crystal Sword, Wind for the Ogre and Dark Sword, and Earth for the Buster Sword and Guy's Axe. In order for it to be perfectly executed, four pairs of D-Pad commands must be input correctly in quick succession. He finishes off the Burst by combining all his mimicry weapons into the Brave Blade for a final attack. Trivia *When Bartz starts his EX Burst, he begins by performing a Chocobo Kick, accompanied by the "kweh" of a Chocobo. Category:Dissidia Characters